


Page 80?? Maybe??

by theonlyturtleinexistence



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, another page 80 reference???, its a little different, page 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyturtleinexistence/pseuds/theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: Without realizing what he was doing, Jeremy tapped a few buttons on his phone. Only after the first few rings passed, did he fully understand what he’d done. He yelped and attempted to hang up-“Hello? Jer?”Basically, guys, it's my first smut fic and I'm not sure how it is, so here it is in all of its un-edited glory.





	Page 80?? Maybe??

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've never written a smut fic before, and also this is the first BMC fic I've uploaded, so really, this is just all new for me. If you see any mistakes, let me know, but also just comment and tell me how it is? Like, I have no idea actually? I wrote this this morning in about two hours before my sister woke up, so it's kind of rushed and again, not edited at all. So thanks. And enjoy? Hopefully?

Jeremy’s cock throbbed. Images of Michael flooded his vision as he thrust his fingers into himself. When he grazed against his prostate, he couldn’t help but let out a squeal.

 _“M-Michael!”_ Jeremy let his eyelids drop down, content with just feeling his fingers inside himself, imagining Michael was there instead. Oh, he would do things to him, he’d bend down and grip Jeremy’s hips with one hand, the other thrusting in and out of his hole. He’d replace his fingers with his tongue, making the other boy wet and ready for his cock.

Jeremy couldn’t stand it anymore. He finally snaked his unoccupied arm down to his cock and gripped it roughly. If Michael was here, he’d stroke it slowly - _mmm~ just like that_ \- until Jeremy was begging for more.

_“Jeremy, you’re so cute, whining my name like this. You really want me that bad?”_

Jeremy nodded, eyes still closed, hand on his cock stilling as he pushed his fingers further inside. Michael’s voice would do terrible things to him, make him moan. Just thinking about it was turning him on so much.

Without realizing what he was doing, Jeremy tapped a few buttons on his phone. Only after the first few rings passed, did he fully understand what he’d done. He yelped and attempted to hang up-

“Hello? Jer?”

Michael’s voice came through loud and clear, sending shocks to Jeremy’s cock. His fingers were still inside his hole, which tightened when he heard his best friend say his name.

“Jeremy? You there?”

“Uh… yeah, um sorry. I-I didn’t mean to call you, I, um…” Guilt flooded through him, how could he be doing this? Masturbating to his best friend’s voice? How messed up was that?

“You didn’t mean to call me? Oh, well whatever, I was planning on telling you something anyway. You have a few minutes to chat?”

The more Michael spoke, the worse Jeremy felt, because there was no denying it - he was getting turned on by Michael’s voice. Well, if Mell didn’t know, then what was the harm, right? He put his phone on speaker and set it down on his desk, his hand slowly returning to his cock, still hard and waiting.

“Uh, yeah. I’m kinda multitasking right now, but yes. Spill.” Jeremy listened as Michael relayed his day to him, not focusing on the words but instead on his voice, the different intonations. It was deep, at times scratchy when he made a sarcastic comment. Jeremy bit his lip to stifle his moans. When Michael was excited about something, his voice got all breathy and Jeremy could only imagine him getting off too. Something about Michael’s hands on his own cock made Jeremy groan loudly without realizing.

Michael paused. “...Jer? Um, what are you doing? Was that a groan?” There was silence on the phone for a minute. “Jer… are you _masturbating_ right now?”

It was too good, his hand was moving too fast to stop, too fast for him to realize what had just happened, he was so close, his fingers pounded into his hole faster and faster, deeper and deeper, but he needed something he needed -

“Michael, keep - _ahh_ \- keep talking, p-please,” Jeremy moaned.

After a few seconds, Michael obliged.

“Jer, are you seriously jerking off to my voice? You’re so dirty, you know that? You like my voice that much?”

Jeremy squealed and nodded. Michael must have picked up on that, because he continued speaking, his voice getting deeper and more sultry.

“Jeremy, do you want me to be there? Do you want me to be there, touching you? Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Y-yes, please, Michael, I need you here, please, m-make me cum like a good boy…”

“Do you want to hear what I’d do to you?”

“Mmm~ yes, Michael! Tell me what you would do.” Jeremy’s hand was moving quickly, picking up pace every time he heard his best friend speak.

“You’re so loud, you know that? I can hear how fast you’re moving. Slow down.” Jeremy stopped completely, waiting for Michael’s next order. “Jeremy, if I was there, I wouldn’t touch you like that. No, I’d start nice and slow, I’d take your cock in my hand and slowly bring it up and down, one, two, three times. Touch yourself like that.” Jeremy’s hand slowly continued moving.

“I’d stroke your cock until precum was dripping from the tip. My thumb would swirl over your slit, making you moan my name again.” Michael’s voice hitched over the line. “I-I’d lick my fingers, getting them nice and wet. Then I’d reach down, past your balls, and rub my fingers over your hole. When I finally put one in you, you’d moan, oh, you’d moan so loudly, Jer. Can… can you put your fingers inside yourself for me?”

“They already are,” Jeremy answered, waiting for more.

“F-fuck, Jer, that’s so hot…” Michael’s voice was all breathy again, and Jeremy’s imagination was in overdrive.

“Michael… are you touching yourself right now?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, you can’t judge, you were doing it first.”

“Oh my g- _ahh~!”_ Jeremy’s fingers grazed his prostate again. “Michael, tell me, tell me how you’re touching yourself, I want to be able to see you, see you touching your cock-” His fingers pounded inside himself, oh, he was so close, it felt so _good._

“My hand is on my cock, I’m thinking about you. I’m stroking myself slowly, Jer, I wish you were here, I wish you could be here and see me, I’m so _hard_ for you right now.” Michael’s voice faltered for a second. “I’m in my basement right now, I’m taking off my pants all the way, I’m-” his voice was muffled as he said his next few lines. “-I’m sucking my fingers to get them wet. Jeremy, I need you! My fingers won’t be enough…”

Jeremy’s cock twitched again as Michael said his name. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer at this rate.

“I’m pushing a finger inside myself - _Ahn~! Jeremy!”_

He couldn’t take it anymore. With another thrust of his fingers and another stroke on his cock, Jeremy reached his climax, moaning Michael’s name and coming all over his hand and stomach. He rode his orgasm for as long as he could, pushing his fingers further and further, hitting his prostate again and again until he was overstimulated. His hands stilled, as he caught his breath. “Michael, I just came.”

“Oh _fuck,_ Jeremy, you’re so hot, you came from listening to me, I’m close too…”

“Michael, you should see me sitting here, covered in cum, my fingers are still inside myself, my hand is still on my cock. I wish you were here to help clean me up… but I guess I’ll have to do.” He swiped a finger on his chest and examined the white spunk. “My finger is covered in my cum now, I have to clean up, don’t I.” He stuck the finger in his mouth, making sure to be as loud as possible. “Mmm, Michael, I wish this was your cum, I wish I had your cum in my mouth right now, that would be so hot.”

“You’re so dirty, aren’t you? Fuck, Jeremy, I wish it was my cum too. You’d look so good with my cum all over you, begging to taste it, Jer… God, I need to see you…”

Jeremy decided what the hell, they were already this far, so he snapped a picture and sent it to Michael. In the picture, Jeremy had gotten down on the floor on his knees, bending back against his bed. With the hand not holding his phone, he gripped his cock. The drying cum on his stomach and chest was quite a spectacle, but not compared to his mouth. He had opened his mouth to reveal his tongue, with cum still on it from his finger - or maybe more than that, it looked like he had put even more of his own cum in his mouth, just for Michael.

Almost as soon as the picture was sent, Jeremy saw the read notification pop up. Michael’s voice came over the speaker again. “FUCK, JER!”

Jeremy smirked.

“You’re so fucking hot, I want you here, Jer, you look so good covered in cum, god, I need you to be here, I wish you’d suck my cock as I came-” Michael moaned again, and Jeremy couldn’t help but feel proud. “I’m- I’m gonna- _Jeremy~! Ah! Yes- fuck me, fuck me right there, ah~”_ Michael’s orgasm was something to be heard, and Jeremy wasn’t about to lie, his cock was almost ready for round two.

After a few seconds, Michael’s voice came over the speaker again. “Jeremy? Um… you still there?”

“Well, yeah, of course I am.”

“What - what was that?”

Jeremy smirked. “Dude, we just _got off to each other._ ”

He could hear Michael’s smile over the phone. “Y-yeah, we did.”

He took a breath. “You - you wanna do it again sometime?”

“Yes, just, maybe in person next time? Not that I didn’t love this, but I wanted more.”

Jeremy smiled. “Is that a promise?”

“You bet it is, babe.”


End file.
